George
by sajublack
Summary: MAJOR 7TH BOOK SPOILERS This is the story of George, after the final battle. Having a bit of a memory blank with this story...sorry! It will be updated soon! Add it to ur alerts and you'll know when I update!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"To all we've lost, the brave that gave themselves for a safer world. To our heroes" Harry said in a toast to not only those who had fallen in the battle, but those they've lost before.

"To our heroes" they chimed. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, George and Percy were seated around the table back at The Burrow. Some were silent as they thought about life without the others and some voiced their opinions. One person in particular, who was quiet, was George Weasley. He had lost his twin, his other half you could say. He tried to join in the celebrations with the others, but without Fred, there was a gaping hole in his heart. Molly glanced at her son and then burst into tears for umpteenth time and George had enough. He got up and headed to his room, he knew she couldn't help it, but he didn't need to see his Mum cry again.

"Just leave him, he needs to grieve in his own time" Arthur told Ginny as she made to follow. She reluctantly sat back down next to Harry but she was worried.

"I don't think he should be left alone, I mean F…"she started to say but stopped, it was to hard to even speak his name, let alone think of him gone.

"I know Ginny, but he needs his own time" Arthur reassured her. She knew he was right so she rested her head back on Harry's shoulder.

"So what happens now?" Ron asked.

"We pick up the left over pieces and try and re build what we can of our lives" Arthur replied. He was speaking about the school but also about their lives. "It's what they all would've wanted" he added looking around the table. The they he was speaking of was Mad Eye, Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore and Sirius. Harry hoped wherever they were, they found each other and were happy. Especially Lupin and Sirius, he hoped they found his dad, James.

The weeks had past and the celebrations around the community didn't ease up. They were the same as before, but people knew that there was no chance he could come back. The only person, who didn't join in, was George. He didn't even think he'd continue with Weasleys Wizard Wheezes in diagon alley.

"But Fred would've wanted it to keep going George" Ginny said pleading with him.

"What's the point? It isn't the same without him" George told her. The shop had been closed ever since Fred died.

"If Fred were here, he'd kick your ass for even thinking about not re opening" Ginny said furiously.

"Ginny don't swear" Molly said.

"Well he's being a down right prat and Fred would kick his ass" Ginny told her mother. George could see her point; Fred wouldn't have wanted the place to close down.

"But I can't do it on my own" George said feeling defeated.

"I will help you until school starts again and then ask Ron or Harry or Lee. I'm sure they'd love to help" Ginny said.

"Yeah I might go ask Ron. Thanks Gin" George said giving his sister a little kiss on the cheek and a hug before he walked away.

"That's very nice of you to push him" Molly said.

"If I don't, he'll die as well" She told her mother. Molly smiled to think how mature and strong her youngest daughter was. She hadn't realised she'd grown up so much.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" George asked as he saw Ron and Harry.

"Sure what's up?" Ron asked.

"Well I am going to reopen the shop and I could use a bit of help, Ginny suggested that maybe I should ask you guys or Lee, I thought maybe another Weasley would be best" George answered.

"I'd love to help out" Ron told him, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks" George said. "We'll probably go in on Monday if that's ok with you" He added.

"Sounds great" Ron replied and he watched his brother walk back to the house, his head down and scuffing his feet along.

"This way I can keep an eye on him" Ron told Harry quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Monday had arrived and George and Ron headed to the shop. Before he unlocked the door, he looked up at the shop sign. There was a picture of Fred and George together, smiling. His heart gave a terrible pang as he removed his eyes away. He couldn't bear to see his brother smiling when he knew he was gone.

"We can come back another day if you're not ready" Ron said soothingly.

"It's now or never" George answered and then he unlocked the door. The air was stale as it had been locked up for weeks; a film of dust had covered the floor and shelves.

"You see what we need to re stock the shelves with and I'll dust and sweep everything" Ron told him, hoping George wouldn't snap for telling him what to do. George simply nodded and headed out the back. Ron noticed he was gone for a long time but left him to his thoughts, George finally returned with a notebook and quill, his eyes red and puffy. Ron knew he had been crying, but he didn't say anything.

"I suppose we should open the door, let people know we're open again" George said in barely a whisper. Ron had heard him however and walked to the door. People walked past the shop then stopped to see what was happening.

"Are you reopening?" A girl asked.

"Yes we are, come on in" Ron told her and a group of people wandered inside. All day people walked in and out, including a beautiful girl named Ledarn. She was in Ron and Harry's year. She looked at George, blushed and then turned away. Ron saw it, but if George had seen it, he didn't make any comment. When the day ended, they shut the door, packed away everything and locked up.

"Well that was a good day, people are excited you're open again" Ron said as they headed home. George just grunted a response.

"Ledarn came in, she blushed when she saw you" Ron told him hoping to cheer him up slightly. Ledarn had always had a crush on George. She never said anything to him, but Ron always told him. It used to get a smile from George, but now there was nothing. Ron made it his mission to get George happy again, even if it took him all year.

"How was work boys?" Molly asked as they got home.

"It went well Mum, everyone's happy it open again" Ron answered; George just went upstairs saying he wasn't hungry.

"How is he doing?" Molly asked sighing.

"He survived the day, but it's going to be a long road" Ron replied as he took his seat and started eating dinner. Ron had no idea how he was supposed to help George to live again, he had never lost someone so close to him before and he wasn't sure what to do. "I know now" Ron shouted, startling his family but then as his mind finally caught up to him, he sat back down, his smile vanishing from his face.

"You know what dear?" Molly asked.

"Oh nothing, he's gone as well, makes no difference" Ron replied "As a matter of fact I'm not hungry either" he added and walked up stairs to his room. It was one thing for George to miss a chance to eat but when Ron didn't eat, there was definitely a lot more going on then he was telling people. Ron sat down on his bed, letting his mind run away with him. He had thought to ask Remus Lupin, about how he moved on and kept going after loosing James and Sirius, but now he was dead he couldn't answer the question.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As everyone came in and out of the shop, they were cautious not to mention anything about Fred. One person already made that mistake and everyone saw the consequences, so they just decided to go in, buy what they wanted and then leave.

"You could try smiling once in a while" Ron said to George as they started closing up for the day. It was Friday, they weren't going to open over the weekend, and Ron thought George could use the break. George made no attempt to comment, he just looked at Ron as if he wanted to hit him but instead he walked away, muttering under his breath, which was a frequent occurrence. Ron walked out the front to close the shop and saw Ledarn coming towards him.

"Hey Ron" She called, waving "how's George today?" she asked.

"He's the same as always, I don't know what to do" Ron replied, kicking a rock away from the front door.

"Maybe I can help, don't exactly know how but I will try" Ledarn told him, smiling at him. "George is tough, he'll be ok he just needs time" she assured him, then waving goodbye, she turned around and left wondering just exactly what she could to help. Ron shut the door and turned around to go and count the till for the day's takings.

"Nothing could make him worse" Ron mumbled to himself.

"Who were you talking to?" George asked, as he came from out the back of the shop.

"Oh just Ledarn, she was wondering how you were" Ron replied.

"And what did you tell her?" George asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just that you were the same as always and it's the truth" Ron told him as he stopped trying to count.

"Cant you just tell them I'm fine" George told him.

"That would be lying" Ron said as George walked off, muttering once again under his breath. Ron was used to it, sometimes he could catch a few things he was saying but most times, it was just gibberish. Ron shook his head and then went back to the till, praying Ledarn could help.

After everything was packed away, the boys made a stop of Gringotts bank and then went home.

"How was it today boys?" Molly asked and for once, George answered.

"It went well Mum, a lot of customers every day" he replied, a slight smile in his voice.

"That's good to hear dear" Molly replied, she didn't want to say much incase she made him upset again "Any plans for the weekend?" she asked.

"Nah might try and think of some new products but nothing major" George replied

"I'm going to go see Harry and Hermione" Ron told her, smiling. He hadn't seen either o them since he started helping George out and he didn't mind helping but he missed them, especially Hermione.

Saturday rolled around and Ron left to go see Harry and then meet up with Hermione. He was taking Ginny with him because she was starting school soon and Harry was beginning his Auror training, so they wanted to see each other before they both go too busy. Just after they left, Molly heard a knock on the door.

"They have keys, why would they be knocking" Molly said to herself as she walked to the door.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm Ledarn Wilkins" Ledarn said in a smiley cheery voice, reaching her hand out to Molly.

"Please to meet you dear" Molly said taking her hand and shaking it "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I am here to see George, although he doesn't know I'm coming" Ledarn replied.

"Then come on in dear" Molly said as she stepped aside and let Ledarn walk in.

"Thank you" Ledarn said "What a cute place you've got here. Obviously very homely" She went on as she looked around, her smile getting wider.

"Thank you dear, I'll just go get George for you" Molly told her "Please have a seat" she added and then she went up the stairs. There was a slight discussion before Molly appeared again with George on her tail.

"Ledarn, what are you doing here?" George asked curiously but also noticing she looked really pretty today.

"I thought maybe since the shop was closed today, you and I could go do something" Ledarn said, getting up off the couch. Molly had retreated to the kitchen to finish cleaning up after breakfast, leaving them to themselves.

"Ah…" George began to say but was cut off by Ledarn.

"I know that you're in no mood for it, but it'll be fun" She replied "You won't like this, but do you really think Fred would want you locked up all the time?" she asked.

"Probably not but I'm just not up to it" George replied.

"Come on, it isn't far and it'll be good for you" Ledarn said "And I'm not taking no for an answer" she added, faking a firm tone with a smile on her face.

"Alright I'll go" George replied, sighing. Ledarn was happy, she had managed to get him out of the house which was her plan, they weren't going far, just to the park; get some lunch and just talk. When her brother died, all she wanted was to sit with someone and talk and so she thought that might help George.

The park was quiet, there was a few kids running around but nothing major and that's what Ledarn was hoping for. They had gotten some food along the way and they just chatted about the small things, how the shop was going and such.

"See isn't this better than sitting at home by yourself?" Ledarn asked, smiling at him as she sat down. George made a non committal noise and sat down next to her. The small chat continued until they had finished eating and then Ledarn turned to face him.

"Alright, so tell me about Fred" She said in a soft and sweet voice.

"You knew Fred, you would always hang out with us remember" George replied remembering how Fred, George, Lee and Ledarn would always meet up after classes.

"Yes but I know what I remember about Fred but I want you to tell me" She went on.

"Before I do that, why exactly?" George asked.

"Well when I lost my brother all I wanted was someone to sit and talk with and I like you a lot, always have but right now all you need is a friend and I'm here for you" Ledarn replied, placing a hand softly on George's.

"Thanks" George replied, smiling. He turned his hand up and held onto hers, gently squeezing it.  
"Anytime, now tell me about Fred" Ledarn said. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Fred. George talked about how he saw Fred, their plans for the shop and where they wanted to travel to. Ledarn and George reminisced about the pranks they pulled, laughing about the fireworks they set off when Umbridge was around. George was smiling and laughing for the first time since Fred died and he felt good. But then his smile vanished and so did the laughter when he realised that he'd never have those fun times again and when he started to feel bad that he was happy when Fred was dead.

"It's ok to be happy, the world doesn't stop just because someone died" Ledarn told him when she saw his smile leave " Remembering the good times and going on with the plans you and Fred had, is a mark of respect and remembrance for Fred" she went on.

"Yeah I suppose your right" George replied "Hey thank you for today, it's been really good for me. It was what I needed" he added as he lent over and kissed her cheek.

"It was my pleasure and if you ever need me or just want to talk, you know where to find me" Ledarn told him. They decided that since the sun was setting, they should head back before it gets too cold. As they arrived back at the Burrow, George was laughing again.

"Is that George?" Ron asked as they heard them approaching.

"I believe it is" Molly replied, smiling at her husband Arthur. "He went out today, with a lovely girl named Ledarn" she went on, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Thanks again Ledarn I had fun" George said again, "We'll definitely need to do it again" he added. He kissed her again and then went inside.

"Did you have a good time?" Molly asked him.

"Yeah I did" George replied, the smile still on his face "Just going to wash my hands and then I'll be back down for dinner" he added and ran up the stairs. For the first time in ages, Molly really believed her son was going to be ok.


End file.
